The Crossing
by rokothepas
Summary: He looked up at her and muttered, “You are my weakness.” One-shot, GS


The Crossing

A/N: Sorry but it seems I've fallen into the sea of fluff. This is just a short little one-shot thing, inspired by this week's Unbound Improv Challenge lines, provided by Laura Katherine and I actually stayed within the word limit. The verses that Grissom cites as his are actually taken from my poem _Fear. _As always if you find any irregularities, spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know so I can correct them. Thank you for reading.

CATEGORY: General/Romance

RATING: G

SUMMARY: He looked up at her and muttered, "You are my weakness."

SPOILERS: None

DISCLAIMER: All the characters are owned by Anthony E. Zuiker, the CBS Worldwide Inc. & Alliance Atlantis Corp. The purpose of the story is purely for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.

-------

"**You always look before you leap."**

Sara stared at Grissom confusedly and wondered what he meant. Almost five minutes ago they walked into the break room to get some coffee and like always ended up discussing their latest case. Halfway into the discussion about their victim's unfortunate boat accident, Grissom startled her with his confusing statement.

And now minutes later, Sara still hadn't said anything but continued blowing on the steam, even though she knew well that it won't make the dark liquid less hot but it served as a good distraction. It gave her time to think about what he meant.

After taking a cautious sip and savoring the bitter taste in her mouth, she finally set the coffee aside on the break room table and looked up at him.

What she found surprised her. It was his eyes. Even though he always managed to keep his mask on, his eyes would betray him. She saw something in them. She noticed they lost their dark blue color and turned brighter, almost sparkling in the artificial light.

_What's going on?_ She wondered silently and tuned in when he continued quietly, almost introspective.

"I…I guess that's one of the things I…admire about you. Your attention to detail is flawless, your determination…" he sighed and locked eyes with her. "I think I've never seen such dedication…" he looked down at his hands and that's when Sara noticed that they were shaking. He was nervous and she suddenly felt very nervous too. She was anxious but decided not to say anything for fear it would affect what he had to say, so she waited for an explanation. She didn't have to wait long.

"I…" he sighed and she wondered if he was going to change the subject before it got too personal for him but he surprised her again.

He looked up at her and muttered, "You are my weakness."

She gave him a stunned look and managed to croak out, "What?"

Grissom stood up from his chair and kneeled down in front of her, his gaze never wavering from hers.

"You…are my distraction." To her surprise his hands covered hers, while his eyes never left her.

She looked down for a moment, admiring the view of their intertwined fingers and looked up, confusion still gracing her features.

Ignoring the look she was giving him he continued, "' From the eyes, the fear arise, your heart goes small in size. Your eyes seeing, every demon, every being. A voice declared; I am fear thus be prepared! And then in the dark, your eyes open and see the light. No more fear to your delight.'"

_What does this mean? What does any of this mean?_ She wondered.

"Cite your source." She retorted not really knowing what else to say.

She thought she saw a shadow of a grin on his face before it disappeared. "Gil Grissom." he responded.

"I-I don't understand." She looked down at their joined hands. "What does this mean?"

She looked up questionably at him. "Grissom?"

"I've finally got it." he said like it was obvious.

"Got what?"

"You always look before you leap. I-I've realized that I've been looking for far too long and now it's time for me to leap."

"Grissom I…You don't make any sense."

"I've come to the conclusion that I need to stop looking for bridges and just leap across the wall."

"What wall? What are you talking about?" she asked even more confused than ever.

"I've realized that I've been looking for obstacles for far too long to remember how to take the chance."

He gave her a penetrating look. "You see…you were my biggest fear and that's why I couldn't do it."

Something warm tingled in her stomach. Was it hope?

"Were?" she asked for clarification, not daring to hope.

"Yes." He answered simply.

"And now you…" she trailed off.

He continued, "I'm daring to hope this isn't my last chance…so I'll ask," He drew her hands to him and held one of them to his cheek. Her warm touch gave him the courage he needed.

"Am I too late?" he finally asked.

His eyes revealed his sincerity so she decided to let her actions speak for themselves.

She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

After drawing back she couldn't help but smile at his surprised but relieved features.

With a smile she retorted, **"This isn't your last chance, but it's the best one."**

**  
**

**The End**


End file.
